


Beginnings

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: The Aconitum [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, BAMF Allison, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Lydia Martin, Brothel AU, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Prostitution, Stripping, alternative universe, brothel, prostitute allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House of Aconitum is the best brothel in the city, maybe in the States too. And they have an interview for a new worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea about an AU with a brothel house owned by Stiles and Lydia. So I decided to turn it into a series. 
> 
> There isn't much plot just scenes I wanted to get off my chest. Enjoy!

She was nervous, Stiles could tell.

But she was utterly, absolutely gorgeous. Her wide, bright eyes were looking around searching for a challenge, and she found it. Right in front of her: in Stiles and Lydia.

She was everything they were searching for. She was everything their customers wanted. She was damn perfect and that worried Stiles a lot. He sighed and looked over Lydia for a second. His partner pursed her soft pink lips as she was also debating, her green eyes locked on Allison.

“Why would you want to work for us?” she asked, cocking her chin up. Stiles loved when she did that. Her long neck was put on display, and her white skin just wanted to be kissed. Her hair was down today, with a light wave in the strawberry blonde locks which went fabulously with her green blouse.

“I want to feel powerful.” Allison answered and Stiles had to smile. That was an honest answer, he could tell. Power meant different things to different people and their house was a very appealing one for a few kinds of people. They weren’t only selling pleasure, they were selling _power_ too. Being free to do anything with a body that was gorgeous and arousing was a type of domination many would pay a lot of money for. Of course, all that had another side. Their girls could feel powerful if they could make high politicians, world famous rock stars and people who ruled the world pay for them again and again just to get a little glimpse in return. There was power in that too. Allison was one of those people who wanted to feel in charge, wanted to drag down people from their high horse and trample all over them and making them want more, and that was appealing. It was also a necessity for the job.

“Are you a virgin?” Lydia asked and a faint pink blush crept on Allison’s face. Worrisome, but adorable.

“No, of course not.” Allison answered with only the slightest tremble in her voice, but it was still there. Lydia raised an eyebrow. It was either a lie, or Allison was inexperienced and Stiles sighed. It could be a deal breaker despite her high goals.

She must have felt their hesitation because the next moment she stood from her chair. She was wearing black stockings with a white, laced one piece with tasteful black and grey cardigan over it. Her legs were thin but strong and Stiles bit in his lips, because _hot damn_. He was dealing with gorgeous ladies all the time but Allison was outstandingly beautiful. Even by their standards.

Also, she was fierce, they had to realize when she slowly slipped her cardigan off her shoulders and started unbuttoning her dress. Stiles perked up, being curious of where will this go.

“I didn’t ask you to strip. That’s a different audition.” Lydia started with an eyebrow raised.

“I know.” Allison answered, and Stiles was aware that he was tapping his feet on the ground impatiently. Was she bluffing? Was she serious? It was exciting to find out. Lydia didn’t tell her to stop, calling it a bluff.

But Allison slowly unbuttoned her dress and without any hesitation he dropped it to her ankles. That movement pulled Stiles’ attention back to her legs actually, and he realized that that was her goal. He felt himself blush and raised his gaze just in time when Allison slipped her thumbs in her stockings to slide them off.  Her dark hair fell on her shoulders, caressing her fair skin there just like how Stiles wished to caress her. The thought was playful and he had to lick his lips and look away to get himself together.

Man, she was serious. She was as serious as she could get.

She will be their star.

“Thank you that will be enough.” Lydia smiled then and looked at Stiles, and he knew they had a new member.

“Welcome to the _Aconitum_.” Stiles grinned at Allison who was standing in front of them still in her underwear and stockings. But her beautiful smile showed pride.

“Where the poison tastes sweet.” she recited their slogan, and Stiles’ lips pulled into an approving smirk.


End file.
